The molecular architecture of two biologically important molecules, thrombin and neurotoxin, will be studied by means of x-ray diffraction analysis of their crystals. Thrombin is involved in blood clotting and neurotoxin binds specifically to a receptor in the nervous system, hence knowledge of the detailed structure of the substances under study will provide useful information about the process of blood clotting and about the way the nervous system works.